The invention relates to a phantom for NMR imaging apparatus, comprising a plastic body which is provided with holes which are to be filled with a contrast medium for NMR measurements.
A phantom of this kind is known from a book Nuclear Magnetic Resonance imaging, edited by Partain e,o, by N.J. Sneiders et al, pages 436-445, Nr. 33, "Phantoms for NMR image analysis".
A phantom described therein is made of plexiglass and is provided with a plurality of holes of various diameters, some holes of the same diameter being arranged in a corresponding row at a uniform distance from one another which equals the diameter of the hole. The holes may be filled with water, with a suitable additive or with another so-called contrast medium such as vaseline.
A phantom of this kind is not optimally suited to the derivation of image information, notably concerning spatial resolution, direction-dependent imaging quality, linearity of the image and the like.